Until We Meet Again
by Blooming Cosmo
Summary: Beast Boy is still mourning after the lose of Terra. Will he be plagued to feel this way forever, or can someone help ease the pain? TerraBeast Boy, One Shot, R&R!


**A/N:** Alright just wanted to make a Terra and Beast Boy fic. I was thinking that since I have this feeling that the writers will have the Titans rarely or maybe not at all mention Terra in the next season, I would write a fic that was about BB thoughts after Terra was turned to stone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans…other lucky people do…sigh

**----------------------------**

**Until We Meet Again**

**----------------------------**

It was his choice to be alone, to shut out everyone just for a moment. All he wanted was some peace. It was so hard. No one knew his pain, they claimed that they did, but they weren't with her when she had given her last words, her last embrace, her last breath.

Beast Boy clenched his eyes shut. The pain wouldn't go away, it hurt him to much.

With balled fists he began to pound the metal sheets he was once sitting on. He was now on his hands and knees, pounding the roof of Titan's Tower with all of his might. The pounding grew more fierce as more thoughts of the blonde that had stolen his heart flashed through his mind.

Their brief moments together, just the memory of her smiling lovingly at him tore him in two.

He couldn't take it. The pain was to overwhelming, and as the pain continued to grow he felt himself getting weaker. His walls were closing in, and he felt trapped in the emotions of grief he wasn't all to familiar with.

His pounding began to slow, his fists hitting the tough roof softer and even softer, until his motions stopped. His body shook, trembling softly as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Why...why her...she was supposed to be here...if I just...if I just..." his voice cracked in between his words.

The tears now flowed freely. He was glad no one was there to see him in such a state. It was the only way he could deal with his pain at the moment. Had he been in a better mental state he would have summed up his powers and transformed into a bird, an eagle. The air would be sliced by his out stretched wings, until he couldn't soar any more, but he couldn't even do that.

"I'm useless..." he said, not even bothering to wipe the tears that were now dripping on to the cold roof top.

A sudden cold breeze blew gently over his heated face. The sensation of the wind as it caressed his face caused him to shiver slightly for a moment, but not from the cold. It's gentleness seemed so familiar and he could have sworn up to the heavens that it almost sounded like...

"No...my head's just messing with me now...I'm not even thinking straight," he said as another gentle breeze surrounded him.

This time as the wind passed him he closed his eyes. He could almost see her. She was there, but he couldn't reach out to her, and his heart broke at the thought of never being able to hold her again.

"Terra..." he murmured softly.

His ears twitched a bit as the wind intensified slightly. He could hear something faintly, but couldn't make out the sound.

"Are you here? I just want to know...I want you here...with me..." he said softly as more tears threatened to fall.

The wind seemed to respond to his question by surrounding him once again. A tiny smile curved on his lips as he almost felt her arms around him.

"Terra...I just wanted to let you know..." he started, but then stopped.

He closed his eyes, the image of her seemed to become more real with every passing second. The reassuring smile was still on her face, and her crystal blue eyes were free from the blonde strands that had been frequent to fall upon them. They glistened with hope...

Beast Boy stood up, eyes still closed until he was up on his two feet. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the scent he knew belonged to her. He opened his eyes reluctantly, not wanting to lose sight of her. It was hard, but he knew that he had to let go of her for now.

His eyes glistened softly with the light of the moon, hope now replaced the lost look that once plagued his forest green eyes.

"On second thought...I'll tell you when we see each other...face to face...we'll see each other again...I promise..." he said with determination.

The wind danced around in delight.

_Until we meet again..._

------------------------

**A/N:** Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
